


Young God

by metal_fruit



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, PLEASE READ THE CONTENT WARNINGS, Physical Abuse, Trans Daniel Jacobi, Unhealthy Relationships, abusive warren kepler, manipulative bastard kepler, not explicitly said but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_fruit/pseuds/metal_fruit
Summary: their relationship changes over the years.orjacobi is too loyal to keplerorkepler is a manipulative bastardbased off of the song 'young god' by halsey
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: implied sexual content, abuse, toxic relationships,it's just heavy  
> *second person pov*  
>  **CAROLINE DONT READ THIS ******

_oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends _  
__

kepler cleans the blood off your hand with a gentleness that overrides all other thoughts. he takes your hand and brings it to his lips, never breaking eye contact. “you’re beautiful.”

_i'm a king and you're a queen and we will stumble through heaven _  
__

he kisses you sweetly. “you’re beautiful, daniel.” he tells you. you like the way he says your name. he says it again and again and again and again. your god is good to you.

_If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes _  
__

in a moment, he looks like a god, too. the sun shining down on him, making his eyes look more blue than gray. his hair, a brilliant brown. his fair skin tinted a glorious amber. he is beautiful. he turns and smiles and you are so, so helplessly in love with him.

_I know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight _  
__

he finds you in your hotel room, a hand on your waist. he kisses you roughly and pushes you down. you tell yourself he loves you.

_oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges _  
__

you do something wrong. what it was, you can’t even remember. he hits you hard, across the face. he does it again and he doesn't stop. you tell yourself he loves you.

_i'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon _  
__

he keeps an ice pack for you. he says he’s sorry. says he loves you. he doesn't hit you as much, anymore. but he yells. and it hurts in a different way. you tell yourself he loves you.

_there's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs _  
__

he grabs your legs and pulls them apart. “you’re beautiful." he says "my beautiful daniel.” and he makes you feel again. he loves you.

_and if you wanna go to heaven you, should fuck me tonight _  
__

you scream his name. **_warren. ** __**_**

**Author's Note:**

> am i a horrible person? perhaps. you tell me
> 
> ~~this is what i get for reading throam as a kid ~~~~~~


End file.
